<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex][Smallville]青梅煮酒 by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518924">[CLex][Smallville]青梅煮酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smallville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>演员梗，文中的Curtis Knox（剧中7-4登场）的扮演者Dean Cain，曾于电视剧《The New Adventures of Superman》中扮演Clark Kent。<br/>Curtis Knox，即Vandal Savage，不死的长生人，该版的设定Napoléon Bonaparte、Jack the Ripper等都曾是他的身份，并且据说很多年前正义社老前辈的被捕也与他有关。<br/>为了让濒死千百年的妻子永远陪伴在身旁，他一直残忍地杀害无辜者来为妻子器官移植续命。后来在与Clark Kent的打斗过程中误伤妻子无力回天，自此下落不明。<br/>他曾在Luthor旗下实验室短暂待过一段时间，正是他的器官移植技术，启发了Lex Luthor。Lex Luthor将Luthor集团的克隆技术与Knox的器官移植技术相结合，克隆自己为自己器官移植疗伤。而其中的一个克隆体就是后来的Conner Kent，死而复生的Lex Luthor的躯体则是由其它克隆体缝合而成的。<br/>本文的故事发生在Clark已经成为Superman、Lex已经成为总统后。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&amp;Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smallville 同人文 [70]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex][Smallville]青梅煮酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex][Smallville]青梅煮酒<br/>
Jealous<br/>
注：原作：《Smallville》<br/>
CP：Clark Kent&amp;Lex Luthor<br/>
演员梗，文中的Curtis Knox（剧中7-4登场）的扮演者Dean Cain，曾于电视剧《The New Adventures of Superman》中扮演Clark Kent。<br/>
Curtis Knox，即Vandal Savage，不死的长生人，该版的设定Napoléon Bonaparte、Jack the Ripper等都曾是他的身份，并且据说很多年前正义社老前辈的被捕也与他有关。<br/>
为了让濒死千百年的妻子永远陪伴在身旁，他一直残忍地杀害无辜者来为妻子器官移植续命。后来在与Clark Kent的打斗过程中误伤妻子无力回天，自此下落不明。<br/>
他曾在Luthor旗下实验室短暂待过一段时间，正是他的器官移植技术，启发了Lex Luthor。Lex Luthor将Luthor集团的克隆技术与Knox的器官移植技术相结合，克隆自己为自己器官移植疗伤。而其中的一个克隆体就是后来的Conner Kent，死而复生的Lex Luthor的躯体则是由其它克隆体缝合而成的。<br/>
本文的故事发生在Clark已经成为Superman、Lex已经成为总统后。</p><p>青梅煮酒<br/>
瞭望塔秘密基地。<br/>
光华流转，身着Superman制服的Clark闪现在瞭望塔，“嗨，Chloe！”<br/>
被吓了一跳的Chloe忙切断屏幕信号，转身打招呼，“。。。嗨，Clark，事情还顺利吗？在未来跟军团相处的怎么样？”<br/>
“还好”，走上前来的Clark若有所思地打量着Chloe，“Chloe，你有事情瞒着我？发生了什么？”<br/>
“。。。好吧Clark，我不想瞒你”，Chloe妥协了，“不过你要做好心理准备”，打开了屏幕信号。<br/>
屏幕上，Curtis Knox被Luthor总统任命为参谋长，并且二人举止亲密，似乎关系并不一般。<br/>
“Curtis Knox？他怎么会在Lex身边？”Clark疑惑地看向Chloe。<br/>
“这就是问题所在”，Chloe有条不紊地调出调差报告，“根据我的线人汇报，十天前他突然出现在白宫，告诉Lex说他曾是Lex在斯莫维尔时最好的朋友，并且可以通过手术帮助Lex恢复记忆。”<br/>
“然后Lex同意了。”Clark连自己都没察觉到，自己说这话时的语气一股浓重的醋酸味。<br/>
“没有，Lex没有同意”，作为多年好友，Chloe甚至比Clark自己都还要了解Clark，她自然意识到Clark正在吃醋；不过虽然安抚Clark的情绪是很重要，然而眼下阻止Knox更是迫在眉睫，“Clark，虽然你过去跟Lex之间有过很多矛盾，但是Lex是个好总统，我们不能让Knox这个大恶人影响到他。”<br/>
然而，Chloe话说了一大堆，却发现Clark根本没有在听。他只是在目不转睛地望着屏幕，聚精会神地盯着屏幕里Lex的一举一动。<br/>
屏幕里，Knox的领带乱了，他掏出绣着‘CK’的手帕擦了擦手，开始整理领带。不过Lex阻止了他。<br/>
Lex光芒四射地笑着帮Knox整理领带。<br/>
“他们怎么敢？！”Clark义愤填膺，“两个男人之间动手动脚亲昵密切，这太荒谬了！”<br/>
“呃。。。Clark”，Chloe欲言又止，“其实。。。当年你跟Lex，可比这亲近多了。。。”<br/>
“这怎么能一样！”，Clark一脸理所当然，“我们那时是最好的朋友！”<br/>
“而现在是Knox”，Chloe示意着指着屏幕里的那人，“就像是把你替代了。”<br/>
“Lex需要恢复马上记忆”，心急火燎的Clark说话间就要消失，但是——<br/>
“怎么恢复？”Chloe阻止了他，“Tess并没有留下神经毒素的解药，Luthor集团以前的实验室也被她炸毁了，那些记忆编程一类的技术早就失传了。”<br/>
“氪石，浸泡氪石溶液可以恢复记忆。。。不，那太危险了”，Clark焦急地走来走去，六神无主。<br/>
“Clark，你需要冷静。只有冷静下来，才能想出办法”，突然Chloe灵机一动，想到了什么，“我记得Jor-El曾经将Lindsay Harrison洗脑成Kara，这是不是意味着他可以。。。”未等Chloe说完，伴随着一阵疾风，Clark已经消失无踪。<br/>
现场直播的屏幕上，另一阵疾风过后，Luthor总统也消失无踪。<br/>
Chloe看着屏幕上乱作一团的众人，无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>北极。孤独堡垒。<br/>
“欢迎到来，Kal-El。”伴随着Jor-El充满机械感的欢迎致辞，Clark小心翼翼地将怀中的Lex Luthor放到堡垒地上。<br/>
被Superman掳来此地的Lex Luthor一脸淡定泰然处之，“所以，我被Superman绑架了。Superman，我认为我需要一个理由。”<br/>
“Lex，你不能相信Knox”，Clark打断了Lex的质问，然后抬头看向堡垒，“Jor-El,我需要你恢复Lex的记忆。”<br/>
“你决定了吗？我的孩子。”Jor-El机械地询问。<br/>
“是的。”Clark一脸严肃地回答。<br/>
“等等，Superman，你要对我做什么？！”然而，一道激烈的光芒瞬间淹没了Lex的抗议，然后那遗失的十年记忆波涛汹涌纷至沓来。。。<br/>
许久。<br/>
一抹苦笑攀上Lex嘴角，然后转瞬即逝。<br/>
“现在，我可以离开了吗？Superman。”仿佛什么事情都没发生一样，依旧风轻云淡的Lex迈着坚定的步伐，转身离开。<br/>
“Lex！”Clark拉住了他，“我知道你很生气，Lex。过去的事情是我不对，我不该那么对你。我只是。。。我当时还太年轻，我会害怕。。。害怕很多事情，我。。。”<br/>
“所以，你现在就成熟了吗？Clark，”Lex不着痕迹地将自己的胳膊从Clark手中撤走，“你依然不了解我，不信任我。”<br/>
“Lex，再给我们一次机会好吗？”，Clark坚定地握住Lex，郑重其事地凝视着他，“我会努力去了解你、信任你，这一次我不会再让你失望。”<br/>
“。。。我答应你，Clark”，终究Lex还是心软了，“再也没有隐瞒、没有欺骗。”<br/>
“Lex。。。”Clark激动地拥抱着Lex，而Lex只是。。。小心翼翼地闭上双眼，郑重地依靠着那得而复失的珍宝。。。</p><p>“Clark，如果。。。”Lex小心翼翼地酝酿着语言，决定还是再退一步，他不能。。。不能承受可能再一次失去Clark的痛苦，“如果你有什么事情不能告诉我的，就。。。直截了当地挑明，我不会再责怪你。”<br/>
“Lex”，听到此言,Clark郑重其事地松开怀抱，一本正经地说，“我保证，不会再隐瞒你了。”<br/>
“Clark，别。。。”Lex几不可闻地叹了口气，“我们都该成熟起来了。有些事情，不该去奢望。”<br/>
“我。。。很抱歉。。。”Clark再一次将Lex拥入怀中，紧紧相拥。<br/>
“。。。Clark，你知道吗？我从来都没有相信Knox说的话。”伏在Clark肩头的Lex，慎重其辞。<br/>
“。。。我知道。Lex”，超级听力下，有什么人在急速飞驰，愈来愈近，Clark绽放了温暖的笑颜，“我有一个人要介绍给你。”<br/>
“是谁？”<br/>
“我们的儿子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>